Konoha High Ninja's
by Emerald Lockett
Summary: The Naruto crew has to go to high school in Konoha. What happens is something they never expected. Read to learn more!


**I have made the most remarkable discovery... I don't own Naruto! **

What different font's mean:

Regular

**Definitions, demons, disclaimers, me talking gibberish, ect, ect, ect...**

_Thoughts, and anything I might think of in the future.(sorry, but I am VERY lazy.)_

----------

**I want my milk!!!**

Sasuke: What the fuck...

**Look at the small, black package with white writing!**

Naruto: What is she talking about?

**Behold, Rubber!** **holds up a rubber band. If you you guys thought that it was something else, then get your mind out of the frickin gutters. Pervs! Go Perverted Thoughts!!!**

Kakashi: Christine... are you okay?

**I'm just on a little crack... Hiya! karate chops Sasuke's head**

Naruto: laugh

**I SUMMON BARNEY!**

Barney: Who want's to be Barney's _**special**_ friend? sexual reference... ew.

starts singing **It's I love you and you love me. This creature is driving me up a tree. It's time to go kill Barney, and blow up his purple home. I'll rub him out, without a trace. I'm pumpin hot lead in his purple face. But hurry quick cause Barney is singing a stupid poem! Kids TV is to violent, I've heard that once or twice. But when it comes to Barney... some violence would be nice! slaps Barney. Barney: Ow! Lets make some haste, no time to waste. It's time that my two year old got some taste. And started watching Hamlet, or reading Ethan Throme. Barney laughs annoyingly, Christine slaps him. Barney: OW!! I'm buryin the hatchet, and Barney's disgusting foam! done singing**

Sasuke: rubbing his head What was that for?

**Die you disgusting demon. To the bowels of hell for you! throws a Bible at Barney**

Barney: bursts into flames, then dies, leaving a smoldering pile of ash

Kakashi: freaked out Akward...

**Someone, make a disclaimer before I pull out fangirls!**

Sasuke: talking quickley Christine doesn't own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. Or Barney. If she did, Barney would probably be dead by now.

**Good Sasuke! I won't braid your hair...besides, I just killed Barney, remember?**

Sasuke: Oh, that makes me happy. sarcasm

**Finding EMO!!!** **pointing at Sasuke Let your emo-ness run free!**

Sasuke: sweatdrop Can we just get on with the freakin story now?!

**Okay Bumble!**

Sasuke: My name isn't Bumble, it's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Shut up, I've named you Bumble and that's that!**

Sasuke: Don't I have any say in this?

**NO! **

Sasuke: Damn...

** Now, be a good Bumble and let me braid your hair. makes a grab for Sasuke's hair**

**----------**

I silently doodled on my paper, listening to my history teacher drone on. It was sixth hour, and next hour was PE. I hate Mondays.

" Christine." I quickley looked up at my teacher. He was thin, tall, and had grey spikey hair that defied gravity. He was one of the new teachers at the Highschool. He wore a simple dark green long sleaved shirt, and a pair of dark blue slacks. He had a mask that covered up most of his face, except for one eye, and a head band with the leaf symbol on it. He was looking right at me.

" Yes Mr. Hatake?" I asked. I could see that he was smiling because the corner of his one visible eye tilted upwards.

" Don't call me that, it's to formal for my taste. Just call me Kakashi-sensei." I nodded eagerly. History was one of my favorite subjects in school, not to mention that Kakashi-sensei, our new history teacher, was hot!

" Yes Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

" Shoot. I've gone and forgotten why I called your name in the first place... Oh well, I'll remember later." He went back to talking about the rival clans in the history of our small town of Konoha. The class laughed at his looseness. He was one of the better teachers in the school and everyone enjoyed his company. I wen't back to drawing. It was a picture of a wolf, standing regally and looking at something in defiance. She had pure black fur, amythest eye's, and a large, red heart on her chest. I finished drawing her tail out, then quickley jotted down the rest of the notes as the bell rang. I put my notebook back in my bookbag, got out of my desk, and swung it over my shoulder. I filed out of the class room with the rest of the class, looking for my two friends. I spotted a girl with short light brown hair, a light blue shirt with beads woven into the collar. She had on a pair of light blue stretchy jeans, and light blue tennis shoes. She was the tallest of the class. She was standing next to a girl with dark brown hair the had a kind of gold sheen to it. She had thin black rimmed glasses on her face, framing her hazel eyes. Her right eye had flecks of red in it. She had on a black My Chemical Romance shirt on, a silver neckalce with a pentagram dangling from it, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She was reading one of her manga's, Vampire Doll. The tallest looked at me and smiled, then waved me over. I smiled, waved, and walked oer to them.

" Hello Rayne, Noodle. I can't belive Kakasi-sensei forgot why he called me up in the first place." I said. Rayne laughed.

" Hey Christine, maybe the teach likes you." she wiggled her eyebrows. I goffed at her.

" That would be kinda creepy. I don't need Kakashi-sensei liking me like that. But what about you?" I asked. Rayne blushed and at that moment thought that her shoes were more interesting than the conversation. Noodle smiled, closing her book.

" Will you two give it a rest already? If we're late to PE, the coach might give us a detention." We nodded in agreement. All the teachers were new this year, so we had no idea how any of them would act. I looked at my class schedual.

" Might, Gai. That's a weird name. Hopefully he isn't as bad as the last coach." I said. We all shivered in disgust. The last coach had been a quier. He acted completely inappropriate towards some of the girls. Not to mention that his face had holes in it where zitz had been. We traveled down two flights of stairs, made a left, then imedeately made a right, then another left, entered the gym, then hung a left. We set our book bags down on the bleachers, then continued down the court. A volleyball net was in the middle of the court. We walked down the length of the court and opened a brown, metal door. We entered the girls locker room and got changed. I put on a pair of dark red shorts, and a pink sleaveless shirt the said Malibu on it in white, cursive writing across the chest. I put on my gym shoes. They were white and black with cloth on the bottom of them. I put on some deoderant and walked out of the locker room behind Noodle and Rayne. Rayne was wearing a light grey shirt with a small tiger grey stripped kitten on it inside a dark blue shoe, dark blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. Noodle was wearing a black shirt with black shorts, and white tennis shoe's. We got to our bookbags and I stopped. I had three hair bands on my wrist. One black, one a light purple, and one a steal blue color. I opened the front zipper of my bag and pulled out a dark pink hair brush with a band of gold plastic where the brush met the handle. I brushed my hair, took off the black hair band, and tied it in a high ponytail. Noodle and Rayne did the same. I thought about what the PE teacher was going to be like this year. All of the other teachers had told us today that they were no longer going to be working at Konoha High, and that we were going to have new teachers tomarrow... what is it about the first day of school?. Kakashi was the only new teacher that we had met, and already Rayne had a crush on him. We also knew that we were going to be getting a bunch of extra kids within the next few days, so we were really wound up. We sat down on the bleachers with all the other girls and waited for the boys to come out. We all had the same PE teacher, so unfortunately we had to deal with them. Slowly, the boys emerged from the boys locker room, but I had my eyes out for only one. He had dark brown hair, tall, brown eye's, and a super hot face. I enjoyed watching him play basketball because that ment I could see him with his shirt off. Just thinking about it made me squeal in delight. Noodle looked at me.

" Don't worry, you'll get to see Cole soon." she said, smiling. I glared at her.

" Who said I liked Cole?" I asked. She looked at me sternly.

" Everyone knows you like him, so stop acting like you don't." I thought my shoe laces were more interesting at the moment.

" There's Cole." said Rayne, pointing to the doorway that led to the boy's lockerroom. There was Cole. He was wearing dark blue Nike shorts and a white t-shirt. I looked over him eagerly, taking in the sight before me. He looked over at me and I glared at him. He ignored me and sat down on the other side of the gym with the rest of the boys. What you need to understand is that there is a boys side of the gym and a girls side. After a few minutes, everyone was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the teacher. Suddenly, the curtains to the stage flew open and there stood a man in green sweats stood there. He had large bushy eyebrows, black hair in a bowl cut fashion, and a smile plastered on his face. Everyone stared at him in shock. He brought his thumb up.

" I am Might,Gai. I'm your new PE teacher. Just call me Gai-sensei and we'll get along just fine." he said, still smiling. Suddenly, his teeth did a little sparkle and _ping_ed. Everyone was quite. I slowly raised my hand. He looked at me and nodded.

" Did your teeth just ping?" I asked. Some people started chuckling. He looked me over for a second and nodded approvingly.

" What a glorious example of youth!" he declared, causing the class to laugh. " What is your name?" he asked me.

" Christine..." I said uncertiantly. I quickley looked over at Noodle and Rayne. They shrugged.

" And who are your two friends?" he asked. Noodle and Rayne moaned in embarresment. He motioned us to stand up, and we obeyed. I watched as a thin boy that looked exactly like Gai walk up next to the teacher. Gai looked down at him and beamed.

" Lee, tell me what you think of these three young ladies." Gai said, motioning to me, Noodle, and Rayne. Lee looked at each of us very carefully, then looked up at Gai and beamed.

" They are excelent examples of youth, Gai-sensei!" he said, doing a thumbs up. He smiled and his teeth did that same ping as Gai's did only a few minutes before.

" You just had to get us noticed!" Noodle hissed in my ear. I felt my stomach sink to the bottom of my shoes as Gai and Lee turned to the class.

" Okay Lee, let's see how youthful they are." said Gai.

" How are we going to do that Gai-sensei?" asked Lee, looking up at his rolemodel. Gai smiled.

" By playing guard the pin!" he said. A lot of people erupted into chears, including me. " What a glorious show of ones youth!" After everyone quieted down, Gai started to seperate us into teams...

----------

I looked over at the opposing team. They were all wearing red jersey's. Noodle, and Rayne were on that team, and so was Cole. It sucked that Noodle and Rayne were against me, but it was nice that Cole was on the opposite team. It gave me a reason to watch him very carefully.

" Begin!" shouted Gai. Cole's team started towards the middle of the court. I looked around for Cole. I saw him getting ready to cross the line as several of his team mates made a large distraction on the opposite side of the court. I quickley ran over to where he was about to cross, and slid to a stop, smiling. He looked up, finding me in his way.

" Going somewhere?" I asked pleasently. Cole looked at me and smirked. He stood up straight and held his hand over the line.

" Come on, try to tag me." he said. I stepped a little closer to him, but he didn't move his hand. He seemed completely calm. I searched his face for any kind of clue that would tell me what he was trying to pull. I just stared into his face for a few minutes before he started moving. I followed him, mirroring his movements. I smiled at the little game. He started walking backwards, I started moving forewards. He smiled. _Why is he-_ Someone grabbed ahold of my shirt and pulled me back over the line, just in time to keep me from getting tagged by one of Cole's team mates that had been sneaking up on me. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I lay there dazed for a few seconds before I registered that someone was holding their hand out to help me up. I grabbed ahold of it firmly and pulled myself up. I looked into the smiling face of Lee.

" Thanks." I said.

" No problem. I am Rock Lee, what's your name?" he said, holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

" My name's Christine. Nice to meet you Lee." I said. I looked at our pins. Out of the five that we originally had, we now only had two. I sighed and looked over at the opposite team. I ran across the line. I heard Cole's team yelling, pointing to me as I ran through them. I weaved and ran, loosing breath quickley at the fact that I had to keep turning in different directions. Someone jumped in front of me and I turned away from him sharply, almost running into Noodle. She reached out to grab me, but I spun around and used the momentum to move myself away from her. I wound up next to a pin. I quickley grabbed it and made a run back towards my team. I ran past Cole, dodging a few others. Cole started chasing me. I ran as hard as I could, pumping my arms. Sweat covered my face, my lungs screamed for air. I saw Cole try to tag me, but I made it over the line just in time. My team cheared when I put the pin on our side. I saw Lee run up, carrying another pin. He wasn't even breathing hard. Everything went up hill from there. Me and Lee would run to the otherside, grab a pin, and run back without them knowing that we were even there before it was too late. We won a few games before Gai blew the whistle.

" Time to go." he said. We all went to the locker rooms. I caught up with Noodle and Rayne. We got dressed and walked out. We sat down next to our bookbags and Noodle started reading. I grabbed my hair brush, took out my hair band and put it back on my wrist, then I calmly brushed out my hair.

" So...what do you think of Gai-sensei Christine?" Rayne asked me. I shrugged as I put my hairbrush back in my bag.

" I don't know... but I'm sure all his talking about youth is going to get annoying." I said. Rayne nodded in understanding.

" Do you think any of the new kids are gonna be hot guys?" I looked up to see who asked the question. It was a girl with long, beach blonde hair. She had blue eye's, and had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a light purple shirt that had a light blue over jacket, a light blue ruffled mini-skirt, and black flip-flops.

" I really don't care about the boy's that much. I'm sure they're all going to be jocks anyways." I said.

" Brooke, only you can think about boys." muttered Rayne. Brooke smiled and grabbed my bookbag, then began to run to the other side of the gym with it. To the boys side no-less. I groaned. I saw her take her bookbag off and stuff some of her stuff in mine. I got up and ran to her. The boy's were coming out of the locker room now, and Cole was one of the first. She picked my bookbag up and started running with it. I chased her around the gym a few times, and by now everyone was watching in amusement. I finally caught up with her and jerked my bookbag out of her hands. I stood there, panting. After a few minutes she walked up to me and smiled.

" That was fun. We should do this more often." she said. I glared at her.

" I hate running. That's why I hate PE and why I don't do sports." I said. We stood there a little while longer. I looked at Brooke, she just smiled.

" Well, at least it was fun." she said. I smiled. I swung my bag up over my shoulder, forgetting that Brooke had put her stuff in it. It overbalanced me and I fell backwards. My head hit the floor and I rolled over, moaning and holding my head. " Christine! Are you okay?" Brooke asked, laughing. I slowly got up, nodding my head.

" Yeah... I'm okay. Just hit my head on the ground, that's all. Why did you put your stuff in my bag anyway's?" When she smiled, I imedeately knew. " You did it on purpose, didn't you?" She nodded and started laughing. " It's not funny!" I roared, glaring at her. She eventually quit laughing, then looked at me.

" At least Cole got to see you make a fool of yourself."

" And what's that supposed to mean?" I said, crossing my arms. I saw her eye's flicker behind me a moment, then they returned back to me.

" Cole just saw you fall while putting on your own bookbag. You like him, don't you?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head thoughtfully. I shrugged.

" Depends on what you mean. I guess I like him, he looks like he could make a cool friend to have-"

" No! I mean like a boyfriend." I felt my face heat up.

" W-w-w-well...I-I-I-I...uhhhh... well..." I looked down, put my hands behind my back, and started scuffing the gym floor.

" Oh my god! You _do_ like him!" she said. I glared at her.

" Shut up!" I hissed " Besides, he wouldn't go out with me if I asked him to."

" That's because you act like an idiot."

" Well, acting like an idiot keeps Kagome from getting teased. And if keeping people from teasing Kagome means I have to act like a frickin idiot, then I will! I'm not going to let some moronic jerks tease her. They will tease me because of how I act, and they'll leave her alone. It's worth it if she's happy. Besides, I'm okay with it. I never had a close friend, or a guy friend for that matter. I'm not interested in a boyfriend at the moment, so stop making a big deal out of me liking Cole." I said, glaring at her with my arms crossed. She was smiling, and it was making me mad.

" So do you want to go out with Cole?" I rolled my eyes. " I'll stop bugging you about it if you answer." I sighed and dropped my arms to my sides in defeat.

" Fine. Yes I want to go out with Cole. And no, I'm not going to ask him out. You're not going to ask him out for me either, got it?! The last boyfriend I had didn't go so well..."

" You mean Trevor? Why did you go out with him anyways?" she asked, pure curiosity in her eye's.

" He was the only guy that noticed me. He said I was pretty and that I seemed really nice. He seemed really nice too. Besides, he made me feel special. I liked that feeling. But, I'm totally over him now."

" Then why not go out with someone?"

" Because Trevor didn't turn out so well."

" Your a Junior! That was back in the 7th grade, five years ago!" she said. I shrugged.

" Hey, you can date all the guy's you want. But with the way I act in school, no guy would possibly think about dating me." I bent over and un-zipped my bookbag. I took all of her stuff out then handed it back to her. She took it and put it in her bookbag. When she was done, I looked at her.

" What?" she asked.

" Why the sudden curiosity in my feelings? You haven't asked me about Cole all year. You should know by now that I really like him, so why are you suddenly asking me about him?" I saw her shift uncomfterably. I raised an eyebrow. " Well?" I heard someone cough behind me. " Excuse you." I said without looking back. They coughed again. I ignored it. Then the coughing turned into a hacking fit. " Hey, are you alright?" I asked, turning around. There was Cole, looking at me with amusement, and the rest of the guys snikering. I paled. The bell rang, I bolted. I moved at a brisk walk through the halls to my locker. I put in the combo, then opened it. I grabbed a few books to read, my picture folder, and a few of my eversharp's along with some lead for them. I closed my locker and bent down, putting my stuff into my bookbag. I stood up and put my bookbag over my shoulder. I looked around for Kagome. I saw a head of black bob up and down in the halls. It came to me and my locker. In front of me stood a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, a short green mini-skirt, a white shirt with a red tie and green on it's collar/bandana thing. She frowned.

" Hey Christine, you okay? You seem a little upset." I smiled.

" I'm okay Kagome. It's nothing to worry about." I said. Kagome smiled. It was beautiful. If she wasn't so nice to everyone, she would probably make a good prep. Just then, Rayne and Noodle walked up.

" Hey, why did you just bolt like that?" asked Rayne. I shrugged.

" I just wanted to get to my locker, that's all. Who want's to go to the snack machine?" I asked. We walked to the snack machine. Noodle got a Dr. Pepper and some M&M's. Trinity got a Pepsi and some Gobstoppers. Kagome got a Gatorade and some chips. I got a Mountain Dew LiveWire, a large cinnamon bun with raisins in it, some Hershey's Dark Chocolate, some twizzlers, and some gummy bears. They all looked at me as I wolfed down the cinnamon bun.

" You sure you're okay Christine?" asked Noodle. I nodded my head. We walked out of the snack machine room and hung a left, going back through the gym. I looked around cautiously. We kept going straight, passed the guy's locker room, and headed out the side door. Only to find out that Cole was there putting on his football pads. I imedeately turned around to go back inside, but the door was already closed. You couldn't open it from the outside, only the inside.

" Shit!" I took a deep breathe and turned around. I walked behind my friends past Cole and the rest of the football team, ignoring them like they werent even there. Kagome, Noodle, and Rayne were a few yards ahead of me, so I tried to catch up. Someone got in my way. I tried to get around them, but they wouldn't let me by. I looked up and paled. " Hi Cole." I croaked. He made that cute little smile that I enjoyed, which caused my face to heat up. " I need to go home, can I get through please?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. He didn't move. I looked down, letting my hair cover my face as I felt my face get even warmer. I grabbed a twizler and started nibling on it, trying to calm down.

" So, you like me huh?" I shook my head, keeping my head down. " That's not what you said earlier." I looked up, and he had a smug look on his face. My face was as red as it could go.

" Can I get through please?" I asked. He made a smile that made my heart melt.

" Why don't you stay for a while. You live in town and your parent's won't notice that your a few minutes late." I felt my heart give a dull throb. _My parents..._ I was currently living by myself in a small house not far from the school. They had died in a house fire in when I was born. I was suddenly surrounded in money, so after I was seven or eight, bought a house close to the school, I also moved away from the part of town I had been born in. I was born in the bad part of town, and people would start asking questions. I had both their vehicles, along with their CD's, their DVD's, and some books. I had a few pairs of clothes, a few blankets, and pillows. I looked at him, calmed myself down, and smiled.

" My parents might not notice, but my friends will. And they'll come looking. So, if you wouldn't mind." I side stepped him, then ran to catch up with my friends. I caught up with them, then Noodle looked at me.

" Where have you been? We were wondering if you had gotten lost or something."

" No, I just had to tie my shoe's." I said. Noodle nodded. Rayne laughed.

" Get lost in the small town of Konoha? You would have to be a complete moron to get lost." she said.

" That's a mean thing to say, especially since we have one with us!" said Noodle teasingly. We laughed. We walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sunny day.

" I might have some new neighbors." I said.

" Which house?" asked Kagome.

" The house on my left."

" Oh, you mean that pretty sand colored one?" I nodded " Cool. I wonder if they'll have kids our age." said Kagome, staring off into space. I smiled.

" I think they have three kids." I said. We stopped in front of a light blue house that had a small garden in the front. Kagome waved us good-bye, then dissapeared into the house. Noodle went to reading her book, so she basically forgot about me and Rayne. I looked at Rayne. " So, how much do you like Kakashi?" I asked. Rayne blushed.

" That is none of your concern!" she said, crossing her arms and looking away from me. I laughed, which caused her to laugh. After a few minutes, we walked up to Raynes house. It was a large, one floor house with a basement. It was white and had some vehicles in the front driveway. We waved good-bye to our friend, then me and Noodle continued on in silence. Suddenly, Noodle started laughing. I cocked an eyebrow.

" What's so funny?"

" I was just thinking about all the things I said today, and I came up with a few more quotes for you to put on your blog: One does not drink Dr. Pepper because one needs to, one drinks it because it is delicious!" I smiled.

" You have this thing about Dr. Pepper don't you?"

" Hey, Dr. Pepper rules!" she said. I laughed. We came upon a large, grey house. It had orange window shutters and a few cars in front. Noodle sighed. " My parent's need to buy a new house..." she muttered before going inside. I walked in silence, going over the event's of what had happened today in my mind. I shrugged and pulled out my book, and started reading:

_She looked after him longingly, her hand grasping onto the bracelet he had given her. It had a small, blue heart in it surrounded by silver. Tears sprang from her eye's. She ran towards him, quickley closing the gap between them. She grabbed him around the middle of his back, her hands landing on his chest._

_" Hinjaro, please don't go..." she sobbed into his back. He pried her hands off him then turned around to face her. Tears were rolling down her face, her hair covering her face. He lifted her chin up with his finger, and tucked her curly brown hair behind her ears, revealing her sea green eye's._

_" Gintaru, don't cry. Once I'm gone, you and Tanjiru can be together." he said. Gintaru shook free of his grasp and glared at him, her tears cascading down her face._

_" You just don't get it, do you?!" she yelled. " I don't love Tanjiru, I love you!" She flung the bracelet at him. It hit his chest and fell to the ground. She turned to run off, but Hinjaro grabbed her wrist and brought her up close._

_" You... what?" he asked, not sure if his ears had decieved him. Gintaru fell into him, crying. He held her to his chest. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. They stood there for what felt like forever before Gintaru calmed down enough to speak._

_" I... I love you Hinjaro. I always have... but then you were going to leave me forever, just because Tanjiru said those awful things." she said. Hinjaro lifted her face up with his finger, then wiped away her tears with his thumbs. " I just don't want to loose you..." she said. Hinjaro smiled._

_" You're not going to loose me, Gintaru." he said. She looked up at him, her eye's full of hope._

_" What do you mean?" she asked. He smirked. He cupped her face with his hands and brought his face towards hers. He closed his eye's and leaned into her. Gintaru looked at him for a moment before she leaned towards Hinjaro. She closed her eyes..._

" Watch out!" someone yelled. I heard a whistling in the air and dropped to the ground. A kunai stuck into the ground a few feet away from me, landing square in the middle of my book. I stared at it in shock. I heard foot steps coming towards me. Someone picked me up by my bookbag and hung me a few inches off the ground. He had messy brown har and was wearing a black cat outfit. He had his hood down and was looking me over. He looked over his shoulder.

" She's alright!" A girl with blonde hair in four spikey ponytails came jogging towards us. She was hearing a pair of dark blue spandex shorts and a light brown t-shirt. She had a giant fan on her back. I looked from her to the guy who was holding me.

" Can you put me down now?" He looked at me then nodded and set me back down on the ground. I picked up my book and sliped it back into my bag. I was in front of a sand colored house that had a tall roof. It had very few window's and there was a couple moving vans in front of it. People were hauling in boxes.

" Are you alright?" the girl asked me. I nodded.

" Yeah, I'm okay. You guy's moving into this house?" I asked. They nodded. I held out my hand.

" I'm Christine, your new neighbor." I shook their hands.

" I'm Konkuro." said the guy who had held me.

" I'm Temari." said the blonde. I smiled. Temari looked around.

" Which house do you live in?" asked Konkuro. I pointed to a red house on their left. They looked over at it and nodded.

" Our brother wanted that house because of it's color. He got a little mad when he found out that it was already bought by someone." said Temari. We talked for a while. I found out thet they were from Suna and that they, and their brother, were going to be going to the same school as me and my friends. They didn't seem to notice that there weren't any cars in my driveway, so I asked them questions about their brother. They told me that he was going to be in my grade, but they didn't tell me anything else about him. It was like they were scared of him... After a while I realised that the sun was starting to go down. I was surprised at how fast time seemed to fly while I was talking to them, so I said my good-bye's and headed towards my house. It was a three story house, with a balcony in the back on the third floor. It had a black wood roof and a pearly white door. I took a small, silver key out of my back pocket and inserted it into the shining brass lock. I un-locked it and went inside, closing the door behind me. I took off my shoes and left them next to the door. I opened a door to my left and entered a small, dark green room with a tv, a stereo, a couch, a few chair's, a recliner, and a small glass table in the shape of a tear drop. I set my bag into one of the chairs and collapsed on the coach, loosening my taut muscles. After a few minutes of relaxing, I got up and went back out the door I had just entered the room from. I took the door that was in front of the front door and stepped into a middle sized room with a staircase in the middle. It curled upwards into the ceiling. I walked up the stairs, past the second floor, and onto the third. I took a door in front of me. It opened up into a small, red room with a black carpet and a green queen sized bed. A small, light blue beanbag lay at the foot of the bed, and a computer desk made out of cherry sat in the corner of the room. A few feet away from my bed were two glass door's that opened out onto the balcony. Dark purple curtains hung at each end of the doors. I used them at night when I was going to sleep or whenever I was changing clothes. A door to my left opened into a white tiled bathroom with a silver bathtub and shower. White curtains with wolf pups playing around were hanging from the shower rod. I stripped down and took a cold shower, enjoying the cold, crisp water against my skin.

----------

After about thirty minutes, I exited the shower and took a fluffy white towel off from the towel rod hanging on the wall. I wrapped it around my body. I went into the room and took out some black jeans with holes in the knees and layed them on my bed. I got on my bra and underwear, then put on the jeans. I went to my closet and pulled out a dark maroon shirt and let my hair down. It fell down to my waist. As I waited for my hair to dry, I got onto my computer. I booted the system up and went to go check my e-mail. I checked my friends list to see who I could talk to, and several people I knew were on. I was talking to everyone in the school, but they had no idea that they were talking to me. I noticed that there were several other people I didn't know who had joined on. Only one of them was on at the moment so I instant messaged them.

CrystalRain: Hello!

I waited for a responce. After a few minutes I was about to give up when they answered.

emo-boy: What do you want?

_Ugh... a jerk. Just what I need!_

CrystalRain: Nothing really, I just noticed that you were new to the list so I decided to talk with you and get to know you. Is there something wrong with being nice?

emo-boy: Why would you want to get to know me?

CrystalRain: Because I can. If you have a problem with it, tell me.

emo-boy: Who are you?

CrystalRain: Let's just say that I'm a Junior at Konoha High.

emo-boy: I'm going to be a Junior also. Does this mean I will be able to talk to you during school?

CrystalRain: LOL! Probably not. Everyone just ignores me and pretends that I'm not there. You probably won't ever figure out who I am. Nobody has.

emo-boy: Are they idiots or something?

CrystalRain: Maybe, but then again, no one would ever suspect me. Did you know that making a fool of yourself is easy?

emo-boy: No... but I'll have to take your word for it though. Does anyone know who you are?

CrystalRain: Only my two closest friends.

emo-boy:... Crap.

CrystalRain: What?

emo-boy: Nothing. I gotta go now, see ya.

He logged off. I shrugged and looked back at the list. There were several new names. I read them off: blonde-konoichi, LazyGenious, bigbonedkid, Cherry-blossom-Gurl, RaMeNkAgE, emo-boy, DesertWindSythe, PuppetMaster, DesertSpirit, BrownRecluse-boy, DogWorldkid, Pale-eyed-Princess, two-buns, SexyGreenBeast, 2ndbranchProdigy, MysteriousMonk, DemonKiller, FireKitsune, Reincarnated-miko, UltimateWindscar, PoisonWhip.

" Interesting names..." I said to myself. I logged out and checked my hair. It was dry. I put on some black sandals. I grabbed my CD player and put the headphones on. I started playing music as I opened the balcony doors.

_She's so cold a human_

_It's something humans do_

_She stays so colder than soul_

_She's a number 9_

_She's incrediable math_

_Just incrediable math_

_And is she really human_

_She's just a something new_

_Oh like a lithium flower just about to bloom_

_I smell lithium now_

_Smelling lithium now_

I closed the doors behind me as I stepped out onto the balcony into the moonlight.

_How is she what she doesn't surf_

_(She doesn't surf)_

_How is she what she doesn't surf_

_(She doesn't surf)_

_How is she what she doesn't surf_

_I wonder what she does when she wakes up_

_When she wakes up_

I jumped down off the balcony and landed lightly on the ground. I walked out my back gate and turned left, heading toward the country and out of Konoha.

_So mattadore, so calm, so all over fire_

_She's so good, she's so good, she's so gorgeous a lithium flower, so sonic wave_

_She's so cruel...yeah_

_She's so cruel...yeah_

I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I kept looking around me and yet I spotted no one. I shrugged and figured that it was just becuase I was walking around in the dark.

_Wow where did she learn how to surf_

_(Learn how to surf)_

_Wow where did she learn how to surf_

_(Learn how to surf)_

_Wow where did she learn how to surf_

_You know I never seem to go right now_

I entered the forrest and kept on walking. The tree's above me shadowed the moon, giving me less moon light to travel by. I stumbled over a few roots before I got to the path that was worn down by my constant comming and going.

_How does she so perfectly surf_

_(Perfectly surf)_

_How does she so perfectly surf_

_(Perfectly surf)_

_How does she so perfectly surf_

_I wonder what she does when she wakes up_

I entered a small clearing, hidden from all eyesight above it by the branches of the surrounding tree's. It was full of training equipment. I walked over to a tree and pulled on a small branch. It pulled away from the tree, opening a hidden door. I pulled out my weapons holster and several weapons. I brought out my bow and held it in front me sideways. I slipped my arrow quiver on my back and tied it on, putting in my arrows. I also pulled out a few scrolls on chakra.

_Oh... look a surfing lithium flower_

_Oh... look a surfing lithium flower_

_Oh... look a surfing lithium flower_

_Oh... look a surfing lithium flower _

_Yeah, yeah _

I turned off the CD player after the song had finished then walked out to the middle of the clearing and sat down, taking out one of the scrolls. It had a jutsu that I had been wanting to learn. Noodle had gotten it for me for my 15th birthday. Rayne had gotten me half of the stuff along with Noodle, so of course I bought them stuff to help them with their training. We were training to become ninja's in secret, so only we knew about this spot. We had caught people trying to follow us before, but we were able to lose them because of all the twists and turns we gave them through the forrest. I sat there a while, reading the scroll. I nodded in understanding and smiled. I stood up and practiced the handsigns a few times. After I felt good about doing the signs, I did them for real.

" Weapons Style: Senbone Vortex Jutsu!" My chakra appeared out of my body and turned into thousands of senbones. They turned into one large stream and headed towards a dummy on the opposite end of the clearing. They surrounded it in a circle, then started closing in, constricting the dummy. They were only a few feet away from it when they all turned inwards at once to the dummy. They packed themselves tightly together, making it impossible for anything to get through. They peirced the dummy then dissapeared. I was left with a shredded dummy by the time the jutsu finished. I smiled and slumped to the ground. _Must have used too much chakra..._ I thought. I lay on the ground for a few minutes, recovering my breath. I picked up the scroll and looked at it more closely. What I hadn't noticed at first was what kind of jutsu it was.

" Only the most experienced of Anbu are able to use it. Most others die in their attempt to use it..." I read. I stared at it in shock. I re-read it again several times. I couldn't believe it. I had just completed a jutsu that even the Anbu had trouble with! _I'm going to have to teach Noodle and Rayne this!_ I thought excitedly. I made a few handsigns and released some chakra. I moved the chakra around to pick up the training area and put everything back in it's proper place, including the weapons I had on me and the scrolls. Once that was done I dissmissed the jutsu and stood up, only to have my legs give out and fall to the ground. I glared at my legs un-happily. " Stupid, weak, disgusting limbs!" I yelled at them, knowing that they wouldn't answer. I sighed and layed down, looking at the moon through the branches. It was high in the sky and only then did I realise that I had been studying that jutsu for several hours. I smiled and raised my hand to the moon. I thought about my family and how they had been taken from me so cruelly. It hurt to be alone, and it hurt even more when people didn't even care. I felt a tear drip down from my face. I sat up, wiping the tear away. _I shouldn't be crying... I didn't even know them! Much less what they looked like!_ I tried getting up again and succeeded. I was a little wobbly, but I was able to walk. I took the path back to my house and as I walked, I thought about what the new kids at the school were going to be like. It didn't interest me to become friends with any of them, so I decided that I would act more like an idiot more than ever. People were alway's making fun of Kagome, and I wasn't going to stand for it. The first person to tease her would find out that is was going to be costly to do so. I stumbled and fell several times, then got back up while cursing under my breath. After a little while, I made it back to my back gate, and entered my yard. I walked over to the sakura tree and sat down against it, closing my eyes and taking in the sweet scent of the sakura blossoms.

" Hey, are you alright?" I jumped at the voice. I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in front of me. He was wearing a orange shirt and blue shorts that ended under his knees. He had three marks on each cheek that reminded me of whiskers. I nodded dumbly, unsure of what to do.

"...who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled.

" I saw you stumbling out of the forrest and thought that you had been attacked or something." he said, crouching down in front of me. I smiled.

" Well, you don't have to worry about me! I'm strong enough to handle anything that comes my way. Living witout a family does that to you, ya know." I slapped my hands over my mouth, surprised that I had told this boy about not having a family. Something about him just made me want to tell him everything. He was quiet for a minute.

" You too?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. He looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. " You don't have a family either. You're like me...and I'm like you." He looked down. I felt my heart soften and I took my hands down from my face and put a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

" Yo, it's okay. I think that I might be stronger because of it. I push myself to be better more than my friends do, but they don't understand it. I have never told them that I don't have parent's, just that they're never around. You're the only person who knows... but please don't tell anyone, okay?" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it.

" Christine. I live in this house." We sat there and talked for a while. I ended up telling him everything about my life, and he alway's had a look of understanding on his face. I talked until about an hour before sunrise. I was exhausted, but I felt better about telling him about what I've gone through.

" I need to get home and get ready for school now. I hope to see you there." He said before he jumped onto my roof and dissapeared.

" Show off..." I muttered.

----------

I was sitting in the gym with Noodle and Rayne, waiting for the bell to ring for class. My eyelids drooped a bit, but I was happy. I waited exitedly for the new kids, including Naruto, Temari, and Konkuro. I was feeling restless so I put my bookbag on and stood up. Rayne looked up at me casually.

" Where you going?" she asked. I shrugged.

" I'm just a little bored. If I'm not back by the time the bell rings, I'll meet you in second hour." Rayne nodded. First hour was band hour and Rayne was in band. So she was seperated from me and Noodle during first hour. She went back to drawing. I jumped off the third row of bleachers and landed on the ground, then stood up and started walking down the gym. I exited the gym when I realised something was wrong. The hallways were extremely quiet, like when class was in session. I figured I might as well get a new look at the new principle and nurse, so I took a left. I walked down the hall and stopped right next to an open door. Inside was a woman with long, blonde hair and a purple diamond on her forehead. She was wearing a white shirt and blue slacks. She had her hair down and it came to the middle of her back. I made sure not to make any noise, seeing as how I was right outside the principles office.

" You can stop skulking around and show yourself." I looked at her in shock. _How did she know I was here?!_ I was about to step out when a boy with raven blue hair stepped into the office. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark grey khaki shorts. His shirt had his family logo on the back. _Uchiha...where have I heard that name before?_ The woman looked at the boy and smiled. " Well, hello. How are you enjoying the High School?" she asked the boy. He shrugged.

" The girls seem to have more control of themselves than usual." he said. I could only stare at him. _Wow...what a hottie!_ I thought to myself, feeling a blush come on. He stood there with his hands in his pockets like he didn't have a care in the world. I felt myself oogling him with my eyes and mentally slapped myself. _A hot guy like him would never notice someone like me..._ I thought sadly. " Lady Tsunade, why are we here anyways? I mean, we're ninja's, not some stupid civilians who have no idea about being a shinobi." I froze. _He's a ninja?_ I smiled gleefully. All I needed to do was find a ninja who would be willing to teach me what it takes to become a true shinobi. I started jumping in delight.

" I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna become a ninja!" I said to myself quietly. I'm pretty sure that I looked really strange jumping up and down in the halls at that moment. After a few seconds I settled down and decided to continue listening.

" Do you know who CrystalRain is?" I heard him ask. I looked in.

" Why would you want to know that?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her paperwork. He shrugged.

" I was talking to her last night on the computer. She said that nobody knew who she was, only her two closest friends. I want to find out who she is." he said. I smirked. _If only, if only..._

" And why is that? You seem to have some sudden interest in this CrystalRain." asked Tsunade, leaning back in her chair. He smirked.

" She seems... interesting. Plus, I don't like having things hidden from me. I like to know everything." Tsunade grinned. The bell rang and I bolted away from the room, heading for locker 236. I put in the combo. " 43-07-31." I muttered. I grabbed my things and headed for first hour: Math.

----------

Our math teacher had choppy black hair, and a ciggaret in his mouth. He wore a teal shirt and olive colored pants. Yeah, sounds like an odd combonation, but he made it look good.

" I am Asuma-sensei. Your math teacher. Most of you know each other, but some people in here are new. So we're going to introduce ourselves to the class." he said, a bored look on his face. I couldn't help but be a little upset. I was sitting next to four people I didn't even know. One had long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a sleaveless purple turtle neck and light purple shorts. She was arguing to a girl next to her with long, sakura pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had a kind of pale complexion, but she looked really good. She was wearing a red dress with white on the collar, the arms, the sides, and the bottom part of the body. It reached down to her ankles, but it conformed to the shape of her body impressively. They were on my right. To my imedeate left was a boy with a brown hair pulled up in a spikey ponytail on the top of his head. He was wearing a pale brown shirt with light green on the edges. On each arm he had a dark circle with a line through it. He was also wearing dark green pants that ended a few inches above his ankles. He had his head on his desk and he was quietly snoring. Next to him on his left was another boy. He had red on his face and his canines were longer than average. He had on a light grey-brown sweatshirt with fur around the edges. He had on some dark brown pants and had his hood up, covering up a dog that he seemed to carry everywhere with him. I groaned as the girls continued their argument over some boy named Sasuke.

" I'm going to be the one Sasuke dates!" whispered the pink haired girl forcefully. The blonde shook her head.

" Like anyone would go out with somebody with an extremely large forehead." whispered the blonde feverishly. I sighed and started banging my head against the table. After a few more minutes of them arguing I glared at them.

" Don't you two ever shut up? What is so important about going out with some guy who probably wouldn't even notice you?" I said. They gasped in unisom and the boy with the dog chuckled.

" Don't you like Sasuke?" asked the blonde. I shrugged.

" I don't know him, but by the way you two are bickering over him, I'd say he is a total jerk with an extremely large ego." that got the boy with the dog laughing. " Besides, I think I'll be friends with more people like... damn, what was his name..." I looked at the ceiling and closed my eye's, trying to remember the blonde boys name. Suddenly, the boy burst through the door, a large smile on his face. He was wearing the exact same thing that he had been wearing the night before.

" Sorry I'm late Asuma-sensei. I got lost in the hallways." he said. One of the kids laughed.

" You would have to be as stupid as Christine to get lost in the hallways." one of my classmates yelled. I glared at him and stood up.

" Thank you for the commentary Zach. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." I said, still glaring at him. He smiled.

" No problem Christine." I sighed and walked up to Naruto.

" I'll show you around to all of your next classes if you like." I said. He nodded.

" What a splendid idea. You can show all the new students around to their classes until they get a feel for the school." said Asuma. I looked at him, shocked.

" But...but..." I sighed " Fine."

" Now, Naruto. Tell me, why are you late to class?" asked Asuma.

" Well, I had to chase down Sasuke and drag his ass here Asuma-sensei." said Naruto. _Finally, I get to see this Sasuke person._ I thought, messing with my bun unconsioulsy. I have this thing about keeping my hair up, my friends always ask me about it. The same boy I saw in Tsunade's office stepped out from behind Naruto. I heard some of the girls in the room squeal in delight. I looked at Naruto.

" So, this is the oh-so-famous Sasuke?" I asked him. Naruto nodded. I laughed. " Well, that explains why the girls at my table are always talking about him." I looked Sasuke over and shrugged. " Seems a little to full of himself." I stated simply. I heard the girls from my table do a gasp. I turned around and looked at them.

" How could you say that?!" asked the blonde. I shrugged.

" I'm just stating what I see, and he seems like the arrogent, stuck up type that annoys me. Besides, I'm really not interested in boys like that." I said. Zach decided to speak up again.

" What about Cole?"

" What _about_ Cole?!" I snapped. He smirked.

" You said so yourself yesterday. You like Cole McGee." I glared at him as my classmates laughed.

" I was tricked into saying that you repungent little slimeball!" He stood up and looked at me.

" You want to take this outside?" he asked. I started for the door.

" You bet, and I'll kick your sorry little ass." I said. The entire class followed us out the door and into the school yard.

" What happens if I win?" asked Zach. I thought about it for a minute.

" You can hang me by my feet from the gym ceiling." I said. He smiled and nodded.

" What if you win?" I smiled.

" You have to stop teasing me and start treating me like a human being." He nodded, smiling.

" Don't get all your hopes up for that. You know it will never happen." I shook my head.

" Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku... there is so much you don't know about me." I looked around at the crowd. " Who want's to referee?" I asked. Everyone stepped back except a girl with long black hair. She had large, pale eyes and was wearing a lilac colored shirt on light blue jeans. She was messing with her fingers, a blush on her face.

" I-i-i'll do it..." she said shyly. I nodded. She went in between us. She looked at each of us. When we nodded that we were ready, she stood back. " Begin!" she said softly. I just stretched a bit, looking at Zach expectently.

" I'll give you a first shot." I said. Zach just stood there.

" Right, like I'm gonna hit a girl first. I'll let you take the first punch." I sighed.

" Fine, whatever you say." Since I couldn't use any chakra or my weapons, I decided on using speed to my advantage. I ran circles around him. I came up and punched him, then kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. I came up from behind and kicked his butt, sending him across the school yard. He landed with a thump. He got up and looked at me, shock evident on his face.

" How did... How did you do that?" he asked

" Do you give?" I asked, ignoring his question. He shook his head.

" You only took me down by surprise." He charged at me, his hands balled into fists. I dodged each blow with ease, a smile dancing on my lips.

" Your making this to easy." I said. He started going faster, his anger powering his blows. I sighed sadly and tripped him. He fell to the ground. Wait, I forgot to tell you what he was wearing. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that sagged really badly. He had a bowl style cut hair, but it looked better than Lee and Gai's hair. He also has blue eye's. He was wearing white skater shoes, etnie's I think, although he is a blonde... Anyways, he lay there, breathing hard. I walked over to him and squatted down.

" You...win..." he said. I smiled and helped him up. He just looked at me, stunned by my performance. I smiled.

" You have to treat me like a human now."

" Only if you stop acting like a complete idiot." I shrugged.

" I'll think about it. You really need to learn how to fight though. I didn't even try. Maybe I should go out for the football team..."

" Sounds like a good idea. You would really be helpful." I smiled and walked over to Naruto. He was standing right next to the girl who decided she would be ref. Her face was completely red and she kept looking over at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes.

----------

I was sitting in second hour: Technology. Noodle was to my left, reading her book, and Rayne was to my right, drawing pictures. We were waiting for the new Technology teacher to come. for those of you who don't know, technology is wood working I was thinking about what had happened between me and Zach today. I hadn't expected anything like that to happen. I just felt this sudden urge to beat the living shit out of the guy. Thank God I didn't. The room was full of talking and laughter, something I knew that I didn't belong in. I sighed and went back to reading my book. I wasn't really reading it, I was thinking about what I was going to do tonight. After a while a woman with short black hair came in. She was wearing a aqua shirt and emerald pants. They hugged her body, making a few of the boys whistle, the ones who weren't new kids anyways. I rolled my eyes at their actions.

" I am Kurinai-sensei. I am going to be your wood working teacher." She said, standing behind her desk. One of the boys catcalled, but she ignored him. She made the class give introductions. It finally got to me, but I didn't have anything to say. Kurinai looked at her list. "You're the only one on the list that hasn't said her name. Christine, right?" I only nodded. One of the girls laughed.

" Don't bother trying to talk to her! She's an idiot with nothing important to say, so just ignore her." the girl said, laughing. I glared at her. She had a thin, bony face with thick maskera on. She was wearing cut off short-shorts. She had long, brown frizzy hair. She was also wearing a black t-shirt.

" We really didn't need you to even speak, Dawnia." I said. The girl just gave me look that said " i'm better than you, so just go die somewhere" I thought about what would happen if she was found in a gutter...

" And who's going to make me? You?" the class laughed at that. I could only glare.

" I'm not a weakling. I'm not exactly what you think I am." I said, my hands balled into fists. Noodle and Rayne looked at me worriedly, nowing the strength I had. Naruto could only nod, knowing what I was facing. The class got silent after that. Dawnia just shrugged nonchalantly.

" Right, and next your going to say something cheasy. Wait till you're alone, then you wont be so big and tough." I felt my hate start to radiate from my body.

" Alone? You think I couldn't handle being alone? Away from my family and not having anyone to care about me?" I was standing up now, and Naruto was starting to get edgy. Kurinai decided to step in.

" Okay ladies, just calm down. There's no reason to get mad at each other." she said. I started putting up my act. I smiled.

" Sure thing Kurinai-sensei! I'm sure Dawnia didn't mean anything by it anyways. I just let myself get riled up, that's all!" I sat down, looking contented. Kurinai sighed in relife, then went on to discuss what we were going to learn during Technology this year. I went to daydreaming about the possible ways to kill Dawnia off...

----------

I entered the third hour classroom, not sure of what to expect. The room had been transformed. It now had white desks and a black floor. It had a dark purple wall that had picture of these three black comma's circling each other. I sucked in a quick breath and watched as Rayne and Noodle did the same. _Curse marks!_ I thought silently. Everyone seemed to enjoy the change in the room. We took our seats as the bell rang. In front of me was Naruto. Next to him was Sasuke. Behind Sasuke was the girl with pink hair. Behind pinkie was blondie. Beside blondie and behind me was the coldest boy I've ever met. He had blood red hair and jade green eyes with thick black lines surrounding them. He had a tattoo on his forhead above his right eye that was red. It was in kanji letering and it said 'love'. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt over it and black denim jeans. He glared at everything cooly with intense eyes that seemed to take everything in. Unlike me, you knew that he was looking you over, deciding how strong you were. I ignored him like I did to everyone else. If he didn't bother me I wouldn't bother him, if he didn't piss me off I wouldn't kill him. A easy thing to remember. Our teacher came into the class room. He had on a black robe. He had a long, pale face, his eyes were yellow and snake like. He had tattoos comming from the corners of his eyes, dark purple in color.

" Hello class. I am Orochimaru, and I will be your science teacher. Now, I want to get to know who everyone is, so lets tell our names." I saw Sasuke tense up and decided to see what he was thinking. I slipped my hands under my desk and made some handsigns, hoping nobody would notice the sudden chakra.

" Interagence Style: Mind Barage Jutsu!" I whispered. I felt myself enter his mind. _What the hell is that bastard doing here? Why would Lady Tsunade let that snake work here?! I'm getting tired of all this bull shit..._ I left his mind and reentered my own, surprised that my jutsu had actually worked. I hadn't tried it out yet, so I was glad that I could read the minds of others. As I disspelled my jutsu, I felt all the new kids, including Orochimaru, tense up. I flinched. _I guess that they noticed the jutsu...I'll have to be more careful from now on._ As Orochimaru finally got to me, I was still trying to come up with a way around people senseing when I used my jutsu. I had to stand up and give a introduction to the class. I decided to scare the new kids a little bit, freak them out so they would leave me alone, ya know?

" My name is Christine..." I thought about what I wanted to say for a moment "...if you piss me off, I'll kill you. And that's a promise." I said, a smirk covering my face. The kids just looked at me, wondering if I was crazy. I saw Orochimaru smile as I sat down, crossing my arms in front of me and closing my eyes. He went through everyone and we finished before the bell rang. As everyone got ready for seminar, I decided to go and sit on the roof.

----------

I listened as the bell rang for seminar to start. I smiled and sat on the edge of the roof, my legs dangling into thin air. I was about four stories from the ground, and I smiled as I thought about what I had said today in science. I relaxed, knowing that no one would ever find me in my special place. I have always came here to get away from the normal people, the people who had the perfect lives. I relaxed for the first time today as I felt the wind blow slightly through my hair. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to picture what it was like to be friends with the new kids. I didn't see where they could help me at any time, so I figured that I wouldn't even try to get to know them. I suddenly heard a strange static noise and my right hand went straight to where my weapons holster would be. I silently cursed as I realised I didn't have it. I sighed and turned around to look upon the red headed boy. I glared at him.

" Leave me alone. I don't need you here, so go find your own quiet place." I said, turning away from him.

" Will you really kill me if I piss you off?" I was caught off guard by this question.

" I made a promise, did I not? I'll stick to what I said. Now leave me alone." I said, turning my attention to the clouds. When I looked behind me several seconds later, he wasn't there. I sighed and thought about the way my life was. " Why me...why do I have to be the only one to suffer though this?!" I yelled, punching the edge of the roof. I saw a chunk of it fell out and land on the ground below me. I looked at my now bleeding knuckles and sighed.

" Suffer through what?" came his voice from to my left. I quickley turned and lost my balance. I fell off the lip of the roof and gave a yelp of surprise. I watched in slow motion as he looked over the edge of the building at me as I fell, a smirk playing on his lips. I glared at him and as time sped up, I flipped myself around and landed on my feet, standing up straight. I looked at him and walked inside as seminar ended.

----------

Lady Tsunade wanted me to meet all the new kids and get them used to going to Konoha High. We were in the gym, chairs spaced in a circle. I looked to my left. Naruto was sitting there. I sighed.

" Okay, you go first." I said. Naruto beamed.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" He said, adjusting his head band. It wasn't there earlier, so I figured that he must have gotten it from his locker. Next came Sasuke.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am going to replenish my clan and kill a certain...someone." I just looked at him. Next came the girl that I had dubbed pinkie.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. And I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed, muttering things about kittens and ice-cream. Then came blondie.

" My name is Ino Yamanaka. I work at the Yamanaka Floral shop. I like..." she looked at Sasuke and squealed in delight. Then came pineapple head.

" My name is Shikimaru Nara. This is such a drag..." he said, leaning his head back over the chair. I let my eyes stray around the room. I saw a large rattlesnake in the corner, just looking at us. I looked back to the group to see who was next. He was a well built guy. He had red swirls on his cheeks and he was currently eating some chips. He had on a light green t-shirt and white pants. He had brown hair that was ruffled.

" My name is Choji Akamichi. And I like chips." he said, putting a few chips into his mouth. Then came dog boy.

" My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I enjoy all sorts of dogs, especially my pal here. His name is Akamaru." he said, pointing to the puppy on his head. The puppy made a little bark. Then came the silent girl who had reffereed my match with Zach during first hour.

" My name is H-H-Hinata Hyuga. I like..." She looked at Naruto for a second before blushing a deep shade of red. The guy next to her had a large white shirt on that had a large collar that came up to his nose, covering half of his face. He was wearing dark blue khaki shorts.

" My name is Shino Aburame. I enjoy bugs." was all he said. He also had on dark sunglasses. Then came a boy with long, silver hair. He had dog ears on the top of his head, amber eyes, a red kimono shirt and red kimono pants.

" My name is Inuyasha. I will kill Naraku." he said, smirking and craking his knuckles. The girl next to him just looked at everyone with expressionless eyes. She had long black hair, a pale face, red skirt that reached the ground, and a white shirt. She reminded me of Kagome, but she seemed more heartless.

" My name is Kikyo. I'm a miko." she said. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and looked back at the snake. It seemed to be heading towards the group. I mentally shrugged and turned my attention back to the group. The next person to talk was a guy with long silver hair, two lines on each cheek, and a purple cresent moon on his forhead. He had amber eyes like Inuyasha, so I figured that they must be related somehow. He was wearing a white kimono shirt and pants, with something large and fluffly perched on his shoulder.

" I am Sesshomaru. I am lord of the west." he said, cold eyes looking at the group. _Well...we have a lot of cold people in this group._ I thought, having a mental sweatdrop. Next came a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white dress with dark purple around the bottom.

" My name is Sango. I'm a demon slayer." she said. Next was a guy with a dark blue robe with dark purple on the front. He had short brown hair that he had in a little ponytail at the back of his neck.

" My name is Miroku. I'm a traveling monk." he said. Next came a little boy who had orange hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark green vest, dark blue kimono pants, and a bushy little tail. He smiled.

" My name is Shippo. I'm a kitsune!" he said. _Awww...so KAWAII!!!!!_ I thought.

" I am Rock Lee. I train in the glorious spark of youth!" he said, his teeth doing that weird ping thing again. Next came a girl with brown hair in two buns. She had on a white shirt with a dark red flower on it and dark grey shorts.

" My name is Ten-ten. I am a weapons mistress." she said. Next came a guy that reminded me of Hinata. He had pale, cold eyes and long black hair that was in a pony tail at the bottom of his back. He had on a light grey shirt and light brown shorts. He had a black bandana over his head.

" I am Neji Hyuga. I am here because fate has decided it was to be." he said. Next came Temari.

" I'm Temari Subaka, a wind mistress." She was wearing a fishnet shirt with a black tanktop on the top of it. I quickly looked back over at the snake. It was definately getting closer. It was just a few feet from Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice because he was brooding over something.

" I am Konkuro Subaka. I control puppets." He was wearing his cat hood up and he had purple markings on his face.

" I am Gaara Subaka. I kill to feel alive." I looked at Gaara. I was shocked to find out that Temari and Konkuro was his siblings. _No wonder why they didn't want to talk about him...they were afraid!_ I had grabbed my weapons holster before I left my locker. I saw the snake rear up to strike Sasuke. I threw a kunai at it, slicing it's head off. The body and head fell to the ground, the head rolling away. The body twithced, slowly dieing. Everyone just looked at me, wondering why I had thrown the kunai behind Sasuke. I calmly got up and walked towrds the kunai that was sticking out of the wall, passing the body of the snake. I yanked it out of the wall and placed it back with my weapons and opened a window. Seeing the blood and watching the blade cut through the snake made me want to kill more, but I knew I had to calm myself down.

" Where are you going?" asked Naruto, looking at me. I smiled mischievesly.

" I need to go work something off. Don't try and follow me, you won't catch up." And with that, I jumped out of the window. I ran off and heard some of the others start following me. I sped out of town, off towards the lake...

----------

I was surrounded water and sand. The waves broke against the shorline, making a relaxing noise. _I guess that they just couldn't keep up._ I thought smugly. I looked around. I pulled out a scroll at random and sat down, studying it. It was a complicated jutsu, used for summoning demons to help you with your battles. I looked it over carefully before I decided not to study. I pulled out my large CD player and put some music on. I just felt like singing all of a sudden. I didn't understand why, but I knew I had to. I thought carefully about what song I wanted to sing, but one just kept popping up into my head. I sighed and shook my head, wondering what I was thinking. I put in the CD and waited. The music started playing, then I started singing and dancing to the music, losing myself in the beat

_"We stumble in a tangled web,_

_decaying friendships almost dead_

_And hide behind a mask of lies_

_We twist and turn and we avoid,_

_all hope of salvage now devoid_

_I see the truth inside your eyes_

_So take all this noise to your brain_

_send it back again_

_I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call_

_you up and then..._

_I'll say the words out loud_

_You could resurrect a thousand_

_words to decieve me more and more_

_A thousand words will give the_

_reasons why I don't need you_

_anymore...Oh!_

_Time manipulates your heart,_

_preconceptions torn apart_

_Begin to doubt my state of mind_

_But I won't go down on what I said_

_I won't retract convictions read_

_I may perplex, but I'm not blind_

_So take all this noise to your brain_

_send it back again_

_I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call_

_you up and then..._

_I'll say the words out loud_

_You could resurrect a thousand_

_words to decieve me more and more_

_A thousand words will give the_

_reasons why I don't need_

_you anymore_

_I'll say the words out loud. I'll say a_

_thousand words or more_

_Manipulation. Fabrication._

_Conversation. Annihilation._

_I'll say a thousand words or more_

_Damnation. Frustration. Elevation._

_Procreation._

_I'll say a thousand words or more_

_You could resurrect a thousand_

_words to decieve me more and more_

_A thousand words will give the_

_reasons why I don't need_

_you anymore_

_You could resurrect a thousand_

_words to decieve me more and more_

_A thousand words will give the_

_reasons why I don't need_

_you anymore"_

I stopped with the music, breathless and exhilerated. It started playing to the next song. I smiled and looked out over the water, seeing the distant shoreline. I speak to myself out loud when I'm alone, so I decided that it was worth talking to myself. " It seems... I don't need to kill when I need to vent." I sighed in relief. " I thought that there was something wrong with me and my need to kill people to release all my frustration."

**" Well, wasn't expecting this."** I looked around. Behind me was a giant wolf demon. It looked exactly like the one I had drawn in history. It had bright amythest eyes, sleek, pitch black fur, and a red heart on it's chest. I just stood there, gawking at it. It cocked it's head, looking me over. **" You are unique, when it comes to human females. Why exactly are you here, talking to yourself and dancing, and singing?"** it asked. I looked at it. It was huge! It towered over me. I wasn't very surprised though. Wolves had alway's been around me for as long as I could remember. The first time I had left Konoha to be alone, a pack of wolfs had surrounded me. I had thought that they were going to kill me, but they actually just wanted to know me. I had become friends with most of the wolves, but I had never seen this one before.

" I was blowing off some steam. I also had a strange, sudden urge to sing. If I get caught up in the music, I end up losing track of everything and dancing." I answered. It shrunk down, then in a poof, there stood a lovely woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. She had short black hair that was spikey and shoulder length. Her red heart was a tatto above her belly button. She was wearing a dark blue belly shirt with a pair of brown short-shorts. She walked right up to me and looked me over.

**" Oh, I know you. Your the one who sneaks out of her village at night to train in the way of the ninja! You and your friends are getting quite skilled, Anbu Black Ops level most likely. Interesting jutsu the other night."** she said, walking around me. I glared at her.

" And how exactly would you know about my late night trips?"

**" You placed your training ground near my den. I followed you home the other night. To bad you used to much chakra on the vortex. You were stumbling so much I thought you were going to die. You push yourself too much human."** She smiled.

" I knew someone was watching me. But I didn't know who. I thought it was just my imagination." I sat down on the sand, watching the demon.

**" Well human, I'm the one who watches you train. I've also sneaked a look at what you study. It's all Anbu level stuff."** She went quiet for a second, then looked at me sternly. **" Be careful the red-head. He's dangerous."** I just smiled.

" Dangerous? That's nothing new. He's got a gaze that chills to the bones. But he shouldn't be too big of a problem. He'll most likely ignore me like everyone else does and let me get on with my life without interference." I said. I started drawing in the sand.

**" Human, why is it I never see your family?"** I felt my heart tear.

" I...don't have a need for a family. They were all killed when I was born. My mother during my birth. My father went crazy and killed everyone exept me with his gun. He then set the house on fire and burnt to death. I don't know how I survived. I don't care though. Who needs the love of a family? They could only keep you down. I satisfy myself by killing, it makes me feel better. I drain the life out of my victims slowly, listening to their screams of pain." I smiled malaciously. I heard the demon chuckle.

**" I like that. Your eyes show that you enjoy killing. Human, I could get use to you. Your my kind of human. Looking sweet and innocent, but underneath lies a atrocious killer."** I looked at her for a bit. My blood was speeding up at the thought of killing, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

" Demon, what do you mean you could get use to me?" I asked. She sat down next to me.

**" I need a human container. Plain and simple. You are going to be the human I go inside."** I looked at her.

" I won't let you in. I know you'll take control of me." I said, glaring at the demon.

**" You could become stronger. More chakra you could call upon anytime. You would heal at a very fast rate. You would be a great ninja. But I do have to ask, why do you train in secret?"** I looked at the waves crashing against the shore, thinking about the question.

" I... I have to. Christine the idiot is a weak fool, envying any girl who is pretty and wanting to be with a guy who would rather make fun of her than even aknowledge that she even exists. A weak girl who cries over not having a family like her friends do, cursing her life for being the way it is. A girl who would rather let people get what they want rather than get into a fight...a pathetic piece of trash. But Christine the ninja... A girl who is strong, powerful, who can't be stopped by stupid people that think they're tough. A girl who won't let people push her around, a girl that can enjoy the feeling of killing people without a second thought of who's watching her. Who doesn't care what people think about her as long as they don't get in her way. A girl who enjoys not having a family, who doesn't need anyone to be with her. All she needs is killing to make her feel alive inside. The perfect thing I want to be." I said. The demon nodded, a smile dancing on her lips.

**" Interesting... Human-"**

" My name is Christine. Not human, Christine." I said, crunching a rock in my hand and turning it to dust. The demon nodded.

**" Christine. If I give you my word that I will only control you when it is absolutely nessesary, will you take me into your body?"** I looked at her for a few minutes, deciding on what to do.

" Depends, will I still be able to kill?" The demon laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

**" Of course! I enjoy killing too."**

" I wont change, will I?"

**" Your physical appearence might change. But nothing drastic. It will take years for it to become noticable."** I nodded.

" Very well. I'll seal you inside of me, Demon."

**" My name isn't demon. It's Crystal."** I nodded. She handed me a scroll to look at. **" You have twenty-four hours to learn this jutsu."** she said. Then, she just dissapeared. I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand.

" What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered, looking back at the sea.

----------

I was back at the school a few minutes later, waiting for sixth hour to start. I thought about what had happened between me and Crystal. I sighed as I crumpled up a piece of paper. The bell rang and I entered the hallway with all the other kids. They ignored me and I ignored them, until someone stepped in front of me and wouldn't let me pass. I looked up into the face of Cole, smirking at me.

" I hear you beat Zach today." I nodded silently, hoping for some kind of distraction to get out of the situation. Everybody in the hallway had stopped, watching what was happening. " How did you do it?" I didn't answer, but pulled out one of my books instead to read. He grabbed it from my hands and looked at it. " Gone with the Wind? What, you like romances?" I nodded. He threw it.

" Why-"

" I know how you beat Zach. You cheated. You were being a prostitute and he tried to rat you out-" He didn't get much further before I slamed him against the lockers, my hand to his throat. I glared at him.

" Did you just call me a prostitue?" I asked him, venom dripping from my voice. He only smirked.

" Hit a pressure point did I?" I tightened my grip around his neck.

" Don't EVER call me that. I have never done anything like that, unlike you, you sick, disgusting bastard." He just smirked more.

" What, don't like being called a whore?" I just smiled. Naruto broke through the crowd and looked at me, shock covering his face. It was the same shock that people got when, as Noodle say's I "get this half crazed look in your eyes... like your thinking about spilling blood and enjoying the very thought of it". I looked at Cole.

" It would be so easy, you know. So easy to kill you right now. It would be fun! I could watch you bleed to death and enjoy every minute of it. I could choke the life out of you. It would be nice to feel and hear all your bones break. So easy..." I saw that he was frightened with what I was saying. Nobody had ever seen this side of me, this killer side of me. It was scaring them.

" What's going on here?" I looked over to my left and saw Temari, Konkuro, and Gaara forcing their way through the crowd, along with all the other new students. Some of them cringed at my half crazed expression, but I only smiled. My heart was increasing at the thought of spilling Cole's blood.

" Nothing much. I'm just... playing." I said, dropping Cole. He rubbed his neck and looked at me. I realised what I had just done, my hands started shaking. I didn't care if people found out I was trying to become a ninja or not, I just needed to get out of there! I made a few handsigns " Animal Style: Shape Shifting Jutsu!" I yelled, all my emotions turning into fear about what I was just about to do. I started changing my form. I had come up with this jutsu for emergencies, and I figured that this might be one. I turned into a black wolf with aquamarine blue eyes, a red drop on my forehead. I turned around and jumped. I sailed right passed the new kids, but time seemed to slow down as I passed Gaara. I sailed inches from his face, we made eye contact. Then, suddenly, time speed up. I landed outside of the ring of students and ran. I ran out of the school building and kept on running. I ran until I collapsed hours later. I wasn't sure where I was, but my chakra was being depleted fast. I dissmissed the jutsu that gave me the form of a wolf. I slowly turned back into myself. I lay on the ground, breathing hard and panting. _How could that happen? Why did I lose control of myself? What is going on?_ I had questions, but no answers. I lay there for hours. Finally, I heard something coming from my left. I looked in the direction the noise was coming from and sighed._ There really is no reason for me to be alive, is there? If it comes to kill me, I will gladly take death._ I thought, a tear sliding down my cheek. I rest my head on my knees and started crying.

" Why are you crying?" some one asked.

"I...I don't know. I curse these damned teenage horomones!" I said. I smiled at the joke and stopped crying, wiping my eyes and looking up at the moon.

" Why didn't you kill him?" I looked at my hand.

" It would have been so easy to end his life. So simple, all I had to do was squeeze... and yet, I stopped. I'm going to regret not killing him though." I got that same smile as I thought about crushing his bones in my hands, hearing his screams of pain. I heard a malacious chuckle and looked at who I was talking to. It was Gaara. He had a large gourd strapped onto his back. " What's so funny?!" I said, glaring at the red head. He just smirked.

" It will be interesting killing you." he said. He got that same look in his eyes, a blood thirsty look. I smiled, thinking about it.

" Same here. But why did you follow me? It's not everyday I get followed by a killer." I said. Then, he smiled. It froze my blood. No, it wasn't a smile that you get when your in the blood lust. It was a actual smile. He looked so hot, so... I couldn't place it. It was like he was ... never mind. I couldn't explain it. I felt a blush crawl up my face. I quickley looked back up at the moon.

" Something about you is...different."

" Different good or different bad?" He just kept quiet. I sighed and stood up. " I suppose I'd better head home. Noodle will probably give me a lecture about running off while Rayne gives me a lecture about attacking Cole like that." I sighed and walked pass Gaara, heading for home. After a few feet, I looked back at him. " Hey, tattoo boy. You coming or what?"

" Your taking the slow way." he said. I cocked an eyebrow.

" You have a faster way?"

" Hn."

" What kind of answer is that? What the hell is 'Hn' supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

" Fine, don't answer! How do you suppose we get back faster?"

" Hold on to me." I just stared at him.

" You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going to hold onto you or anything like that. You can go find somebody else to try that with." He shook his head.

" Stupid girl..." he muttered. Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder. He surrounded us with sand. I started kicking at him. Suddenly, the sand was gone and we were, well... more like he was, standing in my front yard. He then dropped me uncerimoniuosly on my stomach on my porch. I stood up and looked around, wondering how we got there. I looked at him and realised that he was a few inches taller than me.

" Sorry... I thought that-"

" You thought what?"

" W-w-well... that you were...umm... well, you know...uhhh..." His eyes widened a bit in realisation.

" I'm not like that." he said.

" Of... of course your not! I mean, I know that now, but I didn't know that at first... I mean...I'm just making it worse for myself, aren't I?" He just simply nodded. I groaned and slapped myself in the forehead. " Sorry I thought that..." I said. Then, we heard music coming from my room. I opened the door and flew up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I threw open my bedroom door, only to find the new girls from school going through it. I growled. " And what do you think your doing in my room without my permission?" They all froze and looked up. They smiled evilly.

" Slumber Party!" they yelled in unison. They grabbed me and drug me to my closet. They pulled it open and I gasped.

" GIRLY STUFF! YOU CHANGED MY WARDROBE WITH GIRLY THINGS!" I screetched. They all nodded happily. I slumped down to the floor, staring at my closet.

" Do you like it?" asked Sakura. I looked around and realised the only new girl that wasn't here was Kikyo.

" What else did you change?" I croaked. They drug me over to my bed and sat me there, my back to the door. They opened up my dresser and pulled out a thong. I paled. " You got me... thongs?" I asked them. They smiled happily. " WHY WOULD I WANT THONGS?! YOU DISGUSTING, VILE GIRLS!" I shrieked, they had to grab me to hold me down. After I calmed down a bit, they let me go. Sakura held up a red, lacy thong and matching bra.

" So, do you likey?" she asked. I just stared.

" Interesting choice in clothing for her Sakura." I quickley turned around. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara stood in my doorway, looking at my new underware. My face heated up, and my pulse definately quickened. I sighed in complete defeat.

" Fine, you all win. But I must warn you, my parents are going to be home soon, and they won't like this house full of teenagers that weren't invited here." I said. Naruto looked at me in shock at the fact that I was saying that I had parents. I quickley looked away from him. They all just looked at each other and shrugged.

" Might as well meet your parent's then." said Sasuke, going over to my computer desk and sitting down. He opened my screen and started messing with my computer. I stared at him. He started clicking onto the site I was on. He was going to find out that I was CrystalRain! I quickley ran over to the desk and pushed him away, typing in the turn off codes. After I had turned the system off completely, I sighed in relief and turned around.

" No one touches my computer. Got it?" Everyone nodded. I smiled.

" Let's play Spin-The-Bottle!" yelled Ino. Everyone nodded. I shook my head.

" I have to study something." I said. I went over to my desk and pulled out the scroll I was supposed to study. I looked at the complicated jutsu, wondering how I was going to master it in time for the dead line. After a few minutes into studying, the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up. I went downstairs, leaving the scroll on the desk, and opened the door. A man with long black hair stood in front of me. He had marks on eah side of his nose. He had onyx eye's and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. I groaned. " Not aother one..." I muttered. He held up a piece of paper. I read it:

_**You are invited to a party! Come to 315 Main St. Konohagakure**_

_**You and several others have been invited for this exclusive party.**_

_**In order to get in, you must show this to the person who answers the door.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

I sighed. After reading it. It seemed that they had this planned all day.

" Come on in, if you must." I said. While I had been upstairs I had redone my hair back into a bun, only it was a braided kind of bun. The man nodded and stepped inside, taking off his cloak and shoes. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. _Damn...that man is BUILT!_ I thought, blushing. I led him upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and looked at the entire room, glaring at all the girls. I threw the invitation at them, then went back to my desk. My scroll was gone! I felt tension in the room, but ignored it as I turned around. " Who stole my scroll?" I asked, glaring daggers at everyone. Nobody moved. I sighed and started rubbing my temples, collapsing on my bed. " My life is taking another fucking turn... great!"

" Itachi."

" Sasuke." I looked up. Everyone had scooted away from the two. Itachi was emotionless and Sasuke was glaring at him. I rolled my eyes.

" Great, not only will I be alone, I wont have a house." I muttered. Sakura looked at me.

" Alone?" I nodded.

" I've never had a family. I only have this house." I said. Ino looked at me, concern in her eyes.

" What...what happened to them?" she asked.

" I only know what the villagers told me. My mother died at my birth, and my father went crazy with grief a few hours later. He killed the entire family with a gun except me and set fire to the house. He burned himself alive. I have no idea how I survived though... not even the neighbors could figure it out." I explained. Everyone just looked at me, making me uncomftearble. I shifted uneasily. " What? It's nothing to get upset about." I said.

" D-d-don't you... well...don't you b-b-become sad with alway's being a-a-alone?" asked Hinata. I shrugged.

" Only if I let it get to me. But I have nothing to really be sad about. I never knew them, so I can't miss them. Besides, I've made it pretty well on my own. Now... what happened to that scroll..." I started looking around the room. I needed something to distract me from the conversation. Something about these people made me want to answer all of their questions, no matter what they were. I didn't like it. I heard something whistling in the air and didn't think twice. My training kicked in. My chakra imedeatly formed a kunai and I got in front of Sasuke, blocking an entire barrage of kunai's and shuriken's. I blinked a few times before I realised what I had done. I looked at the kunai in my hand. It slowly dissapeared. I just stared at it. " What the..." I dropped my hand and just stood there, thinking about what had just happened.

" I've... I've never seen anyone move that fast before!" exclaimed Naruto.

" How did you do it?" asked Sasuke.

" I dont know. I didn't even think about it... my training must really be working!" I smiled. At least all my hard work was worth something.

" What training?" I looked at Ten-ten.

" I've been training in secret for years now. I go out everynight and I don't go home until I'm near exhaustion. That's how me and Naruto met. I was stumbling out of the forrest after training, and he thought that I had been attacked. It was sweet, but really kind of creepy. I thought that he had been stalking me or something." I said. Naruto started mumbling some things but everyone ignored him. " So.." I said, sitting on my bed "..is this a party or what?" I smiled. Everyone nodded readily.

----------

**Oh yeah! First chapter is a complete success! starts dancing to some music**

Sasuke:trying to unbraid his hair How the hell did you come up with this crack fic anyways?

**Ummmm... well, I was trying to go to sleep one night, and an idea popped into my head. What if Gaara had moved into the same town as me and started going to the same school as me? I just made it along the same lines. Gaara moves to Konoha, and the Konoha Ninja's have to go through high school with me and my friends. It is the perfect story! do a little dance...make a little love...get down tonight!**

Kakashi:sigh Stop acting like a druken animal.

Naruto: I like her.

**Yeah! Naruto thinks I'm cool!hugs Naruto**

Naruto: I didn't say that...

**I've already got an idea for pairings.**

Itachi: Oh? And what are they?

**I won't tell you. Now get you and your incredibly sexy body away from me!**

Sasuke: Did she just call Itachi sexy?

NarutoCrew:nods

**Shut up or I'll bring in the fans!**

Sakura: What's happening in the next chapter?

**thinking...thinking...damn. Cant think anymore...SHIT! KAREOKE NIGHT!!!**

Ino: Who's going to be in it?

**Who ever I want to be in it! Can I braid your hair?**

Ino: As long as you wash your hands first. I don't want you getting it sticky.

**And how would I get it sticky?**

Ino: Your eating cottencandy.

**...Shut up!whining**

Kiba: Dude! That was totally awesome what you did to that Zach guy.

**Yeah...sigh too bad it's only in my imagination. I'm actually a wimp. I would never be able to stand up to him in real life.**

Shikimaru: What pairings won't there be?

**No yaoi, no lesbian action, nothing like that.**

Ino: Your not going to tell us, are you?

**Nope!**

Gaara:...Where am I?

**blink blink You mean you just noticed that you were somewhere you've never been before? You just realised you were here?**

Gaara:nods

**YOU RULZ!glomps onto Gaara's leg**

Gaara: Get _**it**_off.notice the emphesis on 'it'

**Hey, Kisame, do you like Bush?**

Kisame: I like bu- Oh, you mean the President?! Sorry.

**How do you spell Achmed?**

Naruto: pronounces it Well, lets see...A...c...phlem...

**Cool. Until the next chapter then. Good-bye new loyal fans who would like to see the rest of my story unfold!**

Sasuke: We really need to get her off the caffine...

**Anyways! The first song is called Lithium Flower by Yoko Kanno **

Sakura: And what about the second song?

**Oh, that's easy! It called A Thousand Words by Savage Garden. They are awesome!**

Inuyasha: You really are a complete idiot aren't you?

**glares at Inuyasha I will spill your blood if you don't shut up!**

Inuyasha: Hah! I'd like to see you try.

**starts chasing Inuyasha with a flame-thrower DIE INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha: HOLY SHIT! It's like Kikyo trying to kill me all over again! Only this time it's a flame-thrower, not a bow and arrow.


End file.
